Appreciation
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: Everyone found out about Marcus' true intentions awhile ago. So it isn't a surprise when he almost kills Bree during one of the missions. The real surprise comes when he makes her realize something about herself that changes her life forever.


**Most credit goes to TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie! She basically wrote the whole thing but let me publish it! :P**

Bree hung on the floor limply, bits of debris scattered around her. She had just suffered an explosion that literally knocked her off her feet, resulting in her landing on the ground with a loud SMACK and the wind being taken from her chest.

She didn't know where Chase or Adam were, she only knew that she needed to find them. Otherwise she might die from her injuries, let alone the maniac who was after them.

Suddenly she heard the light click clack of strangely familiar footsteps and looked up at her fate.

"Marcus." She spat the boy's name out in disgust, glaring as hard as she could up at him. He simply smirked as he crouched down next to her.

"Ooh, you took a pretty _nasty_ fall there." He sneered.

"You caused it." She reminded him.

He scoffed. "Looks like the Davenport princess won't be flashing out of this one." He twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers. She would've flinched away, but she didn't have the energy to. "And I don't see your bodyguards around anywhere."

"They'll come."

He let out a snort. "I don't think so. Adam is so stupid that he'll surely get lost. And Chase, well he doesn't seem to give a damn about you."

"You're wrong." She said through a grimace, the pain in her body slowly becoming overwhelming.

He arched his eyebrow, an action he did quite frequently. "Am I? From what I've seen, he doesn't give you the time of day. Only during missions or when you might get in trouble with Davenport."

She hated to admit that he was partially right, but she wouldn't let him know it.

"Chase cares about me just as much as the others." She told him at last.

He stood up and began pacing. "I'm not so sure, but for your sake, I'll let you keep believing that."

"Since when do you care about _my_ sake?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're the one who just blew me to the ground."

His amused expression faded as he stared at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. He then came back over, forcing her to stand by pulling her wrist in a vice grip. She let out a scream as the pain overcame her senses.

"You think you have a horrible life, don't you?" He questioned, his face mere centimeters away from hers. "You're always complaining about how you wish you could just run away…" She just stared at him. "But you couldn't be more wrong."

"You don't know anything about me-"

"My father doesn't give a shit about me, my mother is long gone and the only friends I have are either dead or in jail! So don't cry about how you have it _so hard_. You don't know what it's like to live without happiness!"

She flinched at his words, but her glare didn't fade. "I would feel more sorry for you, but I figure life has pitied you enough-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted in her face, throwing her against the wall. She screamed out, the tears finally leaving her eyes from all the pain in her body at that moment. "You have no right to say that to me!"

The next thing she knew, he was pulling her face into a tight kiss. Unforgiving lips branded hers, overwhelming her, trying to make her give in. Rough tongue invaded her throat as his scent went up her nose, causing her to both heave and choke.

She tried to writhe and twist, even turn her head, but he held her against him and soon she just gave up. The small amount of energy she had was gone, none left to fight him away. She became hot with frustration and attempted, even though futile, to push him away once more.

Then something changed.

Rough became gentle as he relaxed his grip on her, his hands falling to her waist. The kiss, if she could call it that, softened and his tongue retreated into his own mouth again. This went on for another few seconds before he finally pulled away.

She looked into his miserable, troubled eyes only to see that they were blood shot and watery. He was crying just like she was. She realized once she could taste the fresh tang of salt water on her tongue.

"I loathe the sight of you only because I can't have you." He said, his eyes boring into hers. "Or your life."

With that he let her go, causing her to fall to the ground. "I hear your _precious_ Chase coming." He stated with disdain. "You won't die today, Bree Davenport."

He threw one last lecherous look at her before flashing off. She stared at the spot he had been standing in, completely in shock, and let her eyelids fall. Her breathing was becoming heavier and more forced as the pain quickly overpowered her.

"Bree!"

Her eyes shot open to the sight of Chase running over to her, his expression full of concern. "Oh my God." He breathed, crouching in front of her while scanning over her injuries.

"I think my leg is broken." She said softly, causing him to look into her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He reassured her, his hand cupping her face.

She nodded and let her eyelids fall again, her head leaning against the wall behind her. She couldn't think straight, all she needed was to get home.

"Bree," She looked at Chase again. "I have to get you out of here."

She knew what he meant. He was going to have to carry her, meaning he would lift her sore and tired body up into the air. She knew it was going to be beyond painful.

After a second she gave her nod of approval, biting her lower lip. He looked apologetic as he slowly placed his arms behind her back and legs, ready to pick her up. As he did she couldn't help the painful groan escape her lips, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said as he held her against his chest. "It's almost over, I promise. Just hold on a little bit longer."

She nodded quickly, her eyes still shut and her teeth biting so hard on her lip that she could taste blood. Each time he took a step was painful, but somehow she managed to stay awake. Maybe it was her bionics, since a _normal human being_ would've passed out from the pain.

She was placed on the ground of the helicopter, seeing that it would be better for her to lie down than sit up, and Chase stayed by her side the entire time. She felt the aircraft lift into the air and the small space began to fill with air, making it hard to hear one another.

Bree watched Chase say something to Adam, who nodded in return. He then turned back to her, grasping her hand tightly as he did.

"You're going to be okay!" He shouted, his eyebrows furrowed.

She nodded once. She mouthed the words _Thank You_ and he smiled. An unreadable emotion was in his eyes as he gazed down at her, then he bent down and kissed her forehead.

He pulled away to say another thing to Adam. Bree watched them before a smile graced her lips. Marcus had been wrong. Chase _did_ care about her, perhaps more than either of them knew. And that was enough for her.

Marcus' face flashed in her mind. But she surprised herself by not feeling hatred for the boy who almost killed her. Instead she felt sorry, even pitied, him. He obviously had a horrible life that she could in no way understand.

She should've known from the start. No one can be _that_ evil without a reason.

Bree sighed and decided to pull the good out of the situation. Marcus, in a weird way, taught her to appreciate her life more. She couldn't believe it, but he helped her by hurting her.

The strange logic made her head spin, which didn't help to add on to the pain, but in the end…she was thankful.


End file.
